Locked In A Closet Damn you, Axel!
by CuriousQuestion
Summary: Pairings: Slight MarVex, AkuRoku, and Zemyx   I, The Graceful Assassin, am locked in a closet. Not even MY closet. Will I ever see the sun, my garden? And guess what? To top this whole thing off Larxene won't help me!


**A/N: ****Hey, guys! I'm back! here's another thing...This time our lovely pink-haired assassin is stuck in a closet! AND WHO SAVES HIM? CUE OMINOUS MUSIC! *waits...waits* WHERE'S THE MUSIC? **

**Oh, whatever! **

**Anyways read read read! **

**Review! PLEASE! **

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS (I WISH) OR MAR MAR OR...that crazy blonde starring in here.3 **

* * *

><p>I, the Graceful Assassin, am locked in a closet. Locked in a freaking closet. It's not even my closet! Its one of those disgusting dusty <em>black <em>closets filled with storage things, like mops. And I do not like mops. Mops are germy and dirty. Heh, at least if I was in MY closet I would have something to do, like color organize my clothes. Which I need to do when I get out… Or I could be tending my gardens. But anyways I, Marluxia the Graceful Assassin, am locked in a closet.

Damn you, Axel!

Thank Kingdom Hearts today was a day off for the Organization and our cell phones were allowed! Now who could find me and let me out… Axel was totally out of the question. Growling, I flipped past his name and scrolled down to Larxene. I quickly texted a message

_Hey, hun . Axel locked me in a closet. Will u come let me out? 3 Plz? _

Larxene: _HELL NO! U TOOK MY EFFING PUMPS W/O MY EFFING PERMISSION! _

_I'm sorry D: Plz let me out and ill give them back? _

Larxene: _I already took them back bitch. I'm still mad so the answer is still not only no but HELL NO! F U! _

I stomped my foot childishly. Now who will let me out? Xemnas (cough cough, Mansex) and Saix are out of the castle. Luxord is drunk so he'll be as helpful as my scythe without the pointy thing on top. Roxas…ROXAS! Grinning, I flipped to his name, the small light from my phone barely illuminating the cramped closet.

_Roxas I am locked in a closet. Plz come let me out? :3 _

Roxas: _sorry. busy._

Busy? Busy! Busy doing IT with Axel! Damn Axel! He needs to go burn in Hell! Wait…he would actually like that. I growled and cursed. This lack of sun is making me go insane! I flipped my hair out of my face and sat down on the cold floor. Sitting there, I sighed dramatically.

"Who will help poor ole' me…?" I mumbled. Lexaeus said not to bother him… er, talk to him ever after that one drunken night that I had with Demyx. Crazy over protective bitch! Xaldin would laugh in my face or wouldn't answer me at all. Xigbar would tell me to fuck off and stop bothering him. Zexion would be busy watching Demyx… Watching Demyx? I laughed a little. Correction: Zexion would be busy making out with Demyx. Ha, their relationship was totally obvious. Demyx is "busy" with Zexion. Xion's dead… Joking. She was going to Destiny Island for the holiday. Something about visiting someone of some sort. Hell, I don't know.

Gr, Axel has gone to far this time and when I get out I am going to wrap some vines so tight around his pretty little neck that-

Sorry. I'm back. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked back down at my phone. The battery was dying! NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

I shrieked and my thoughts raced. Who will help me? I flipped through my contacts…. Roxas…Saix… Vexen! Vexen! VEXEN!

_VEXEN! PLZ! I BEG of U come get me OUT of the storage closet on the north side of the castle! Axel, damn him, locked me in it! No one's helping me D: HELP ME PLZ! _

I quickly sent the text and then my phone committed suicide soon after. Groaning I leaned back against the wall and stared at the ugly brown wall across from me. My stomach growled and I groaned… how long had I been locked in here? Was I going to die? Was I condemned to a painful death of suffocation and then rotting away in a damn closet? Not even my closet…My beautiful pink fluffy closet.

"I'm locked in a closet…" I sang, "Not even my closet…This darn storage closet…" My stomach growled again and I licked my dry lips. I felt like crap. "Ugh." I need to wash my hair, I thought as I ran my fingers through it. And tend the gardens…and have some serious revenge on a certain female blonde and red headed pyromaniac.

Just as I began losing all HOPE of getting out of the closet, I heard the door handle rattle. Suddenly, I was transported to a horror movie. Where the door slowly swung open to reveal-

Vexen. I stared wide eyed at him then blinked at the bright light coming from behind him. Vexen looked…hot. Not just hot but HAWT! He was dressed in very casual (very baggy and loose much to my pleasure) sweat pants that sat (low) on his hips and a plain white t-shirt which was covered by a lab coat.. His feet were bare showing off his knobby toes. Vexen's long blonde hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and his glasses poised on top of his head. A pair of safety goggles hung limply around his neck like a necklace gone wrong…very wrong. His bangs framed his sharp angled face perfectly while his bright green eyes stared annoyed down at me. Vexen was frowning.

"I came to lend you a hand." Vexen was still frowning.

I jumped up and rushed at Vexen who quickly stepped back but I lunged at him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank you Vexy! Thank you, thank you! You have no idea how traumatic it was being locked in that closet for so long!" I was on the brink of crying. "With no sun or flowers! Not even one of my _Seventeen_ magazines to keep me company!"

Vexen was frozen under my hug so I hugged him tighter and then let go. I held him at arm's length and grinned at the Chilly Academic. "I really appreciate it, Vexen. Now excuse me I have some revenge to get to." Vexen just blinked his gorgeous green eyes. I leaned closer and kissed his cheek. His hand flew to his cheek and touched where I kissed his skin.

"Y-your welcome, Marly." His surprised expression went quickly back into his cold calculating glare, "Now don't get locked in a closet again. Now excuse me, 11. I have some experiments to return to." Vexen gave me one last glance, turned the other way and stalked off.

I sighed dreamily at his fading backside, then grinned evilly. Walking the opposite way from Vexen, I went to find where that damn hotheaded Axel was a plan already forming in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! How you likely? 3 <strong>


End file.
